Promesas y apuestas
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Una cosa era que desentendiera y negara recordar las palabras que le confesaban que la amaba, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que él se marchara. Intento fallido de Summary. "Participante de: ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak." Franticshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto para el segundo y sensual reto bonus :D_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, bueno, en realidad nada me pertenece T-T Solo este fic, lo demás es propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Advertencias: El drama y el azúcar no se juntan... Pero como yo no lo puedo evitar, bueno, aquí lo podrás presenciar... Contiene AU._

_Este fic (sin fines de lucro) participa del Bonus Temático nº2 del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. Link próximamente en mi perfil._

* * *

><p>Mis sexys palabras otorgadas, por la sensual Levy-Chama, fueron estas:<p>

Sustantivo: Farol.

Adjetivo: Frío.

Verbo: Fingir.

Emoción: Frustración.

Elemento sorpresa: Francia.

Bueno, yo no quería que fuera AU, pero en cuanto leí mi elemento sorpresa (Francia), me di cuenta que no se podía evitar... Es como si Levy-Chama me mirara y me dijera: "Tendrás que usar AU, wajajaja" ._. Okno xD

Todas las palabras otorgadas fueron usadas, y en exceso xD Asique merezco un premio (?)

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que me gusto mucho el reto *u*

Ahora si creo que no me falta nada, asique los dejo con el fic que se titula así:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Promesas y apuestas<strong>

Caminaba de regreso del aeropuerto.

Caminaba en silencio, tratando de fingir que nada le pasaba, tratando de fingir que aquella partida no le afectaba… Pero no, su única emoción en este momento era la frustración.

Frustración por saber que ya no lo iba a volver a ver, al menos no por un largo rato, y eso si decidía regresar, que en el fondo de su ser lo dudaba, porque sabía cómo era él, y algo le decía que ya no iba a volver…

Siguió recorriendo aquel tranquilo camino. Las calles estaban deshabitadas, lo que no le extrañaba, no cuando caía aquella fría nevada… Las calles, los árboles, las casas, todo lo que la rodeaba, estaba cubierto por aquella blanca manta. La nieve era lo único que la acompañaba en su triste caminata.

Suspiró, y a causa del frío, vio el rastro de su cálido aliento elevarse por escasos segundos hacia el cielo, antes de que el mismo desapareciera en aquel proceso.

Levantó su azulada mirada cuando sintió que algo le ilumino la cara, mientras caminaba. El farol que estaba a escasos centímetros se había encendido, allí estaba la causa de que desviara su mirada, la misma que segundos atrás se encontraba perdida… Mirando pero a la vez no mirando, mientras su cerebro viajaba lejos, pensando en aquel reciente suceso… Estaba oscureciendo, y es por eso que ese farol, se había prendido para cumplir su rol, el mismo que era iluminar el camino… Estaba oscureciendo, y ella ni cuenta se había dado de eso. Estaba demasiado afectada por aquella partida… Estaba ida, perdida…

Luego de observar aquella pequeña luz, la cual parecía que se había encendido para animarla o para darle una pequeña esperanza, continúo con su camino. Claro que sin darle mayor importancia… Nada podría animarla.

En verdad estaba frustrada… Pero, ¿qué más podía esperar? El chico que amaba se había ido a Francia… ¡A Francia! ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar o a estar con él? ¿Volvería algún día? No lo creía… No conociéndolo…

Ruby.

Su querido Ruby…

Aquel chico que disfrutaba molestándola.

Aquel chico que le había dicho que la amaba, y que luego había fingido que lo olvidaba.

Aquel chico con el que se entendía sin palabras, porque las mismas no hacían falta… Se expresaban su cariño con aquellas tontas peleas, las mismas que no duraban nada, ya que los dos no podían enojarse con el otro. Se expresaban que se amaban con aquellas burlas burdas que se profesaban, pero que en el fondo sabían que las mismas no significaban nada, solo significaban que se amaban… Porque aquellas palabras eran una gran mentira, no tenían valor en lo absoluto… Su verdadero valor o significado estaba oculto. Esas burlas eran un disfraz, el cual usaban para confesar todo lo contrario de su verdadero significado… Ese disfraz, o burlas como se las solían llamar, ocultaban lo que realmente amaban, significaban lo que en realidad les gustaba del otro…

Aquel chico que la había salvado.

Aquel chico que le había enseñado.

Aquel chico que la había hecho cambiar, y que luego nuevamente la había cambiado. Porque sentía que cambiaría todas las veces que fueran necesarias por él, ya sea para caerle bien, o para no ser un estorbo ante él. Para que ya no necesitara salvarla, para que ya no ocultara su verdadera "cara", su verdadera faceta. Para que simplemente la quisiera… Para que la amara como ella lo amaba… (Sin embargo eso era inútil… Aunque ambos cambiaran, los dos siempre se gustarían, los dos siempre se amarían. Ya lo habían demostrado y comprobado… Ambos habían cambiado, y aun así, los dos conservaban en su corazón el amor por el otro).

Y ahora ese chico se marchaba, se largaba, se alejaba…

Se iba a un lugar demasiado alejado, donde ella ya no podría estar a su lado…

Se marchaba a Francia. Al país de lo fino, a la cuenca de la belleza, simplemente al lugar donde reinaba el glamour, lo ostentoso y lo fabuloso… También allí estaba la ciudad de la moda… París –bueno, eso es lo que le había dicho Ruby–.

Y ella no lo detendría. Claro que no lo haría. Eso sería muy egoísta. Y aunque quisiera ser egoísta, simplemente no podría, al menos no con eso, prácticamente ese era su sueño. Él amaba ese tipo de cosas idiotas, que al menos para ella, lo eran... ¿Qué le veía de especial a la belleza? Al menos a la externa… En verdad era extraño como ambos habían cambiado tanto… Ella se había jurado ya no volver a ver la belleza externa, sino la interna… Claro que él se había convertido en todo lo contrario, en su completo opuesto… Y si bien el pelinegro consideraba importante lo interno, le ganaba por mucho lo externo… Pero eso a ella no le importaba, en verdad no le importaba nada, ella simplemente lo amaba…

Empezó a correr cuando las gotas saladas comenzaron a deslizarse por su pequeña cara. Estaba enojada, sentía ira. Además, también la tristeza la invadía, sentía que su alma lloraba, y a su vez sentía como el dolor en su corazón aumentaba… Estaba contrariada, verdaderamente frustrada… Estaba triste y enojada, desesperada, sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que estaba encerrada… No sabía qué hacer para sacarse todos esos sentimientos que tenía "adentro". Para deshacerse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

Corría lo más rápido que podía… Sus pies le pesaban, y aunque daba grande zancadas, no avanzaba con toda la rapidez que deseaba. Quizás se debía a aquella capa blanca, fría, al igual que dura, la cual le impedía moverse con la fluidez que quería… Que deseaba… Que necesitaba… Respiraba agitada, y el aire helado la atravesaba, la pinchaba, la quemaba, le producía puntadas… Pero eso a ella en este momento no le importaba… Solo quería desaparecer, borrarse. Ya no quería estar en ese lugar, simplemente no lo soportaba, quería irse, o dormirse, jamás despertar, al menos por un largo tiempo.

Mientras corría recordaba…

Recordaba lo que su corazón no quería que recordara.

Recordaba lo que horas atrás había fingido que no le afectaba.

Recordaba lo que provocaba que sus emociones se contrariaran, lo que provocaba que se frustrara…

Recordaba la partida del chico que amaba.

.

.

_**Ding Dong. **_

_**Se les comunica a los pasajeros del vuelo #02 destino a París, Francia; que el vuelo comenzara a ser abordado en el tiempo limitado de media hora. Por favor, se les solicita su inmediata presencia cuando ese lapso haya acabado. Desde este momento les agradecemos su preferencia hacia nuestra empresa. ¡Gracias por viajar con Hoenn's Aerolíneas!**_

_Luego de que aquel mensaje se hubiera escuchado por el altoparlante, los tres integrantes de la mesa de aquel puesto de café, se miraron, nostálgicos, tristes, alegres –en partes–, y callados._

– _Bueno, supongo que por fin vas a conseguir realizar tu sueño, Ruby-. Dijo Wally, mientras trataba de que el ambiente se animara. Aunque el chico dudaba lograrlo, aquel ambiente en verdad era muy pesado, al igual que nostálgico._

– _Bueno, sí, pero que más podían esperar de mí-._

_Torció la cara, haciendo que sus labios hicieran una mueca, cuando él puso esa pose altanera, mientras la miraba de soslayo a ella. Esa clase de actitud lo hacía parecer una persona creída, y él no lo era, en lo absoluto lo era. Pero sabía que lo hacía para seguirle el juego a Wally. Se notaba como ambos la miraban preocupados. Querían alegrarla o relajarla. Algo así pensaban, planeaban o esperaban. Esperaban que ella le gritara enojada, pero no, ella no quería hacerlo. Por alguna razón quería llevarse un buen recuerdo. Al menos uno que le ayudara con su futuro sufrimiento. _

– _Oh, no hubo contestación-. "Susurro" Ruby decepcionado, demostrando que en verdad había esperado lo que la mente de ella había pensado._

– _Claro que no-. Le contesto algo alterada, seria y enojada. – Esta vez no…-. Un deje de tristeza se escuchó en su voz, mientras que la misma rápidamente había disminuido de tono._

_Los chicos a su lado, nuevamente la miraron preocupados…_

_Trato de sorber un poco de café, pero era inútil. El nudo que tenía en su garganta, le impedía que tragara, ni siquiera su saliva le pasaba. Desistió y dejo su taza sobre aquella mesa, aquella mesa del puesto de café, la cual era integrada por ellos tres._

– _¿En verdad? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni siquiera vas a mostrarme tu parte incivilizada?-. Murmuro el pelinegro de ojos rojo intenso, algo burlón, mientras dirigía una mirada orgullosa y disimulada hacia a la castaña._

– _¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme incivilizada?!-. Esa fue su respuesta indignada._

– "_Así está mejor"-. Pensó el chico, y sonrió, para sus adentros. Quería llevarse eso de la castaña, ese recuerdo, para así al menos no extrañarla. Porque rayos, en verdad iba a extrañarla. La amaba, y en verdad extrañaría aquellas "charlas" extrañas, aquellas tontas peleas sin importancia._

_**Ding Dong.**_

_**A todos los pasajeros del vuelo #02 destino a París, Francia; se les informa que deberán acercarse para registrar su equipaje. Gracias por su atención.**_

_Los tres chicos se miraron, y al mismo tiempo se levantaron._

– _Bueno, supongo que debo ir a hacer eso-. Dijo Ruby riendo._

_Los otros dos chicos caminaron en silencio, acompañándolo. Les quedaba poco tiempo para verlo y querían disfrutar ese tiempo._

_Llegaron al lugar donde se operaba para administrar, registrar y separar los equipajes de los diferentes vuelos y pasajeros_

_Una señorita muy amable les sonrió al trío de amigos._

– _¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-. Cuestiono la misma chica con una sonrisa, aunque de una forma muy respetuosa._

– _Si, vengo a registrar esto-. Dijo el pelinegro, mientras levantaba su gran y pesada maleta. – Soy del vuelo dos-._

_La chica sonrió, bajo la vista y anoto algo en su lista._

– _¿Usted es el pasajero que ocupa el asiento treinta y tres?-._

– _Así es-._

– _Muy bien, su maleta está registrada. El número con el cual tiene que pedir por ella, es el dieciocho. Por favor recuérdelo-. Ante el asentimiento del pelinegro, la chica prosiguió. – Usted ya puede ingresar al avión y ocupar su asiento. Aunque esto es solo si desea hacerlo, todavía quedan cinco minutos antes que esté obligado a hacerlo. Le deseo un buen viaje el día de hoy. Gracias por su atención, y espero que vuelva a elegirnos-._

_Ruby asintió y sonrió, devolviendo el gesto. _

_Los tres se dirigieron lentamente al lugar por el cual Ruby luego ingresaría para abordar su vuelo. El tiempo para estar a su lado, se estaba pasando demasiado rápido._

– _Bueno, supongo que nos tendremos que ir despidiendo-. Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro._

_El peliverde asintió, y miro preocupado a su amiga de ojos zafiros._

– _Supongo que este es un adiós-. Dijo ella sin muchos ánimos._

– _Es un "hasta luego"-. Corrigió y luego le sonrió el chico del gorro y ojos rojos._

– _Supongo que aún no recuerdas lo que sucedió, ¿no es cierto?-. Estaba desesperanzada, pero ya que se iría lejos nuevamente por un largo tiempo, no perdía nada con intentarlo de nuevo._

– _No sé de qué hablas-. Se hizo el desentendido. Como hacía habitualmente, por no decir siempre._

_Suspiró, ya no tenía caso…_

– _Tú me gustas…-. Susurró, al menos quería repetírselo a sí misma._

– _¿Dijiste algo?-. Pregunto el de ojos rojos. Ella negó. – Me esperaras, ¿verdad? ¿Tu si lo recordaras hasta que yo esté de vuelta?-._

_Sus ojos se iluminaron, y su rostro adopto un gran sonrojo._

– _R-Ruby-._

– _¿En serio creíste que yo diría eso?-. Se burló el pelinegro, provocando su enfado._

– _¡Eres un idiota, Ruby!-. Le grito enojada, aunque no realmente enojada, sabia su juego, en el fondo le estaba mintiendo, ella sabía que él se lo estaba diciendo en serio._

_Y en ese momento la abrazo. La rodeo con sus brazos, y le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo._

– _Es en serio-. Le susurro serio. – Te quiero-._

_Se quedó helada, pasmada. Estaba ahí parada, y no podía hacer nada._

– _Te extrañare amigo-. Ruby le sonrió a Wally. – Cuida de todo y todos por mí, ¿sí?-._

– _Claro que sí, Ruby, tú también cuídate-. El peliverde de intensos ojos verdes le sonrió y le dio un apretón, al igual que unas palmadas en su espalda._

– _Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy. Nos veremos luego-. Y desapareció. Se marchó. Mientras ella aún continuaba en su sitio congelada._

.

.

Detuvo su carrera, y se tiró sobre la nieve blanca, mientras respiraba agitada. Realmente estaba helada, pero por alguna razón eso la tranquilizaba. Se empapo a penas se tiró, pero poco le importo eso.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios.

Ya sabía cómo sacarse todo los sentimientos que la invadían en ese momento.

– ¡Ruby! ¡Maldito Ruby! ¡Te esperare! ¡Siempre te esperare! ¡Y tú volverás, en verdad estoy segura! ¡Porque desde ahora, esta será nuestra apuesta!-.

Así es, ahí se encontraba la castaña, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, con la voz a todo lo que le daba su pulmón. Tirada, sobre la blanca nieve helada.

Podía esperarlo. Lo había esperado antes durante seis años. Ahora también lo esperaría. Siempre lo esperaría. Porque lo amaba, y es por esa razón que no le importaba esperar lo que hacía falta.

– Todo tu discurso fue muy bonito, excepto por lo de "maldito"-. Dijo serio, pero con un tono burlón en su voz. – Además, ¿qué haces ahí tirada? Esa ropa la confeccione yo, está hecha por un experto, y tú la ensucias como si nada, así como si no te importara-.

Se levantó de un salto, no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo.

Creía que su imaginación la engañaba, creía que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Se volteó despacio.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios, y cuando eso paso, se rostro realmente se ilumino.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Mmm, bueno, de alguna manera me imagino el Frantic así... Pero admito que trate de ponerme lo más que pude en la piel de Sapphire... Si quedo OoC, por favor perdónenme D: Juro que trate de mantener lo más que pude el IC...<em>

_Bueno, yo se que adoran (detestan) mis feos finales abiertos :D Asique me dije: "¿Por qué no darles el dulce? (?)_

_En fin, agradezco a los que entraron, espero que les haya gustado._

_Agradezco a los que leyeron._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_PD: Cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida._

_BlackDream-Mary._

_PD2: Cambie el diez y ocho, por dieciocho, (si, lo cambie por tu review, RubyLRed). Yo tengo entendido que de las dos formas esta bien escrito, pero bueno, ya que me lo dijeron, lo cambie, ya que no me afecta escribirlo de esa otra manera._


End file.
